Passé présent futur
by ma lune
Summary: Tony retrouve deux anciens amis, les souvenirs refont surface ainsi que certaine envie slash Tony/Gibbs NC17
1. Chapter 1

vaaalaaaaa

une nouvelle fic NCIS avec la visite de Dean et Sam ^^

NCIS : Mmm courant de la saison aller 5 disons  
SPN : courant de la saison 2

j'espère que sa vous plaira merci a Nachan qui ma corrigé et a Cybèle pour les traduction en italien ^^

* * *

Passé présent futur...

Assis à son bureau, Tony bullait…  
Tout en jetant un regard à sa montre hors de prix, il laissa échapper un soupir. Plus que huit minutes et ils seraient en week-end.  
L'enquête qu'ils avaient bouclée aujourd'hui avait été bien plus compliquée que ce qu'ils avaient d'abord cru. Le coupable avait finalement avoué après avoir passé deux minutes seul avec Gibbs dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
A peine leur patron sorti de la pièce, Leon Vance l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Depuis personne n'avait revu le marine.  
Ce qui était assez inquiétant…  
Nouveau regard sur la pendule, plus que six minutes. Il s'étira en baillant allègrement, l'ennui commençait à le gagner et un italien qui s'ennuie, ce n'est jamais bon. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il s'approcha doucement du bureau de Ziva, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre et lancer une pique à l'israélienne, le téléphone sur le bureau du chef sonna.  
Il jeta un regard menaçant à McGee qui venait de se lever :  
« Ne décroch… »  
« Bureau de Jethro Gibbs… »  
Tim attrapa un calepin et nota quelques informations :  
« Oui très bien ! Nous arrivons. »  
Il raccrocha :  
« Il y a eu deux marines retrouvés morts sur le toit d'un immeuble… »  
Tony grogna, adieu le week-end de congés. Il abattit sa main sur le crâne de son collègue :  
« Pourquoi tu as décroché ? »  
Il grimaça quand la voix de son patron retentit derrière lui :  
« Tu es encore en service il me semble agent DiNozzo ! »  
Le regard impressionnant de Gibbs lui fit répondre automatiquement :  
« Oui patron ! »  
« Alors en avant… »  
Le sourire moqueur de Ziva le fit soupirer, quelle belle soirée en perspective.

Après un voyage en voiture mouvementé ils étaient arrivés au pied du bâtiment quasiment sains et saufs pour apprendre que l'ascenseur était en panne. Tony pesta de nouveau, chose qu'il ne se serait pas permis si son patron avait été dans les parages. Vingt-deux étages à monter… Il jeta un œil par dessus la rampe. Gibbs et Ziva étaient déjà probablement en haut, il entendait McGee et Palmer souffler deux étages plus bas. Il sourit en les imaginant croulant sous le matériel que Ducky leur avait demandé de porter. Le médecin légiste passa à coté de lui, aussi en forme que s'il marchait dans la rue :  
« Tu halètes mon cher Antony, pense à bien respirer c'est la clé ! »  
Péniblement (uniquement par ce qu'il était tard et qu'il avait déjà travaillé toute la journée) il monta les vingt-et-un étages. Le premier corps se trouvait au centre des escaliers, c'était un homme de race blanche, la trentaine, ses cheveux étaient blonds coupés en brosse et une masse impressionnante de sang maculait son thorax.  
Gibbs et Ziva étaient penchés sur lui, déjà au travail. Tony s'approcha un peu plus et grimaça. La cause de la mort semblait évidente, en plein milieu de sa poitrine là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur, il n'y avait plus qu'un énorme trou.  
Jethro releva la tête et ordonna :  
« Le second corps se trouve sur le toit. »  
Comme il ne bougeait pas, le marine ordonna sèchement :  
« Prends les photos ! »  
« Euh oui. »  
Il grimpa les quelques marches qui restaient et poussa la porte, elle se referma dans un claquement sec. Mais l'italien ne s'en aperçut pas, figé, incapable de bouger, il observait deux hommes penchés sur le corps, deux hommes qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Le policier de garde le dévisagea :  
« Vos collègues ont déjà commencé à examiner le corps monsieur. »  
Collègues…  
« Vous pouvez y aller, nous allons nous occuper de ça. »  
Une fois l'homme entré dans le bâtiment, Tony s'approcha, troublé par cette rencontre et surtout inquiet. D'une voix trop grave, il interpela les deux imposteurs :  
« C'est a se demander ce que les frères catastrophe font sur MA scène de crime. »  
Les deux hommes se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, le plus petit des deux lui lança sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude :  
« Depuis quand les italiens gominés ont des scènes de crime ? »  
« Depuis quand les mômes mènent l'enquête ? »  
« Depuis qu'ils ont grandi ! »  
Doucement, il s'approcha :  
« Les Winchester si je m'y attendais. »  
Ravi de retrouver deux vieux amis, Tony oubliait tout le reste. Il se ressaisit vivement :  
« C'est ce que vous chassez ce qui a fait ça ? »  
Sam acquiesça :  
« Ouais c'est une araignée D'agras, on est sur sa piste depuis trois jours… »  
« Va falloir que vous partiez là tout de suite vaut mieux pas que mon boss vous trouve. »  
Bien sûr, Dean protesta :  
« Hé c'est notre chasse. »  
« Mais si Gibbs vous voit, ça sera vous la proie. »  
Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortit ses clés et les lança à l'aîné :  
« Installez-vous chez moi, je vous y retrouve dès qu'on a fini ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit, Sam attrapa son frère et l'entraîna vers l'escalier de secours légèrement trop tard :  
« C'était qui eux ? »  
Ziva bien entendu. Tony sortit son sourire le plus innocent :  
« Qui ? »  
« Les deux mecs que tu viens de laisser partir là ! »  
Il observa l'escalier qu'elle montrait :  
« Ca c'est un corps, c'est notre victime Ziva ! Et tu devrais déjà être en train de l'examiner. »  
Il sortit son appareil photo et mitrailla la scène, la jeune femme ne comptait pas en rester là mais elle fut interrompue par McGee qui poussa la porte, la sueur perlait à son front, sous l'un de ses bras il portait un brancard et sous l'autre deux boites hermétiques :  
« Merci de nous avoir aidés Tony ! »  
« Mais de rien. »  
Jethro ouvrit la porte à son tour, bousculant le bleu :  
« Assez baillé aux corneilles, au boulot ! »  
Les quatre agents et le médecin légiste travaillèrent tout le reste de la nuit à recueillir des preuves qui de toute façon n'aideraient pas à emprisonner un coupable. L'italien sentait sur lui le regard de sa collègue, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui.  
Mais quand il fut enfin devant la porte il hésita, tenait-il vraiment a replonger dans cette folie ? Il eut un sourire et frappa, aussitôt Sam lui ouvrit :  
« C'est pour quoi ? »  
« Monsieur laissez-moi vous présenter notre tout nouveau aspirateur à démons ! »  
Il se mit à rire et le serra dans ses bras un instant avant de l'entraîner dans la maison :  
« On s'est installé… »  
« Vous avez bien fait ! Où est Dean ? »  
Sam haussa les sourcils :  
« Ecoute ! »  
De la salle de bain provenaient des bruits d'eau qui coule et des brides de chanson :  
« Oh quelle horreur, c'est quoi Highway to hell ? Si le chanteur de ACDC avait su qu'on en arriverait là il n'aurait jamais écrit cette chanson ! »  
« N'oublie pas de lui répéter ça. »  
Tony posa son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine ouvert sur le salon. Son appartement était assez spacieux et il s'y sentait bien :  
« Vous avez mangé ? »  
« Non on t'attendait. »  
Le chasseur s'installa sur l'un des tabourets et s'accouda au bar pendant que l'italien servait trois bières. Sam le remercia et en but une gorgée :  
« On ne pensait pas trouver un chasseur dans le coin. »  
« Ca fait longtemps que je ne lui suis plus. »  
Une sorte de malaise s'installa, et puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit :  
« Hé le monsieur NCIS est de retour. »  
Dean, une serviette enroulée autour des reins, vint le saluer. Il lui tendit la main :  
« Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Oh et en plus tu m'offres de la bière j'ai toujours adoré ce mec. »  
Il attrapa la bouteille et se rendit dans la chambre :  
« Ton frère n'a pas changé. »  
« Non ça c'est sûr ! »  
Leur regard se croisa, ce qui les fit sourire :  
« Bon allez, dis-moi ce que vous chassez, que je sache à quoi m'attendre. »  
Le jeune homme inspira fortement :  
« En fait, c'est une araignée D'agras. On n'a pas encore toutes les infos, ce qu'on sait pour le moment c'est qu'elles sont deux et qu'elles se nourrissent de cœur humain, de préférence en pleine forme physique. »  
« D'où les marines ! »  
« Ouais. »  
Dean sortit de la chambre pieds nus en jean et t-shirt, c'est à lui qu'il posa la question :  
« En parlant de marine où est votre père ? Je suis étonné de ne pas le voir. »  
Sam secoua la tête :  
« Il… Il… »  
« Mort il y a plus deux ans déjà. »  
Tony grimaça, c'est souvent ce qui arrivait aux chasseurs :  
« Mes condoléances a tous les deux. »  
« Merci ! »  
Il était visiblement urgent de changer de sujet. Dean força un sourire en demandant :  
« Alors dis-moi Antony, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au NCIS ? »  
« Oh c'est une longue histoire, dites-moi plutôt comment vous allez chasser ce truc ? »  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et c'est Sam qui répondit :  
« Bah en fait elle ne sort que la nuit donc on attend la nuit prochaine et on observe les données atmosphériques, cette chose attire la chaleur alors dès qu'il fait plus chaud à un endroit elle est peut être la. »  
« C'est… Hasardeux. »  
L'ainé s'affala sur le canapé et sirota sa bière :  
« C'est ça la chasse ! »  
Tony occulta les quelques souvenirs qui remontèrent à la surface :  
« Pizza ça vous va ? »  
Il passa commande et fila sous la douche à son tour, il avait tenté de ne pas penser a LUI, mais avec cette nouvelle enquête et ses invités, c'était quasiment impossible.  
Shaï…  
Souvent, trop souvent, des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface. Dans ces moments-là, il lui suffisait de faire autre chose, de fanfaronner, de sortir avec de jolies filles, pour oublier de nouveau. Comment fuir cette fois quand son ancienne vie se mettait à le pourchasser de cette façon ? C'était pourtant agréable d'avoir des nouvelles des chasseurs, il avait tellement été coupé de ce monde qu'il n'avait rien su de la mort de John.  
Quand il retourna dans la salle, les deux frangins étaient installés sur le canapé, Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur et Dean zappait :  
« La pizza est là ! »  
Le repas fut vite avalé, les deux garçons continuèrent à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué en sept ans d'absence…  
Tout ce temps déjà. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tout les quatre. Chacun de leur coté ils avaient chassé le même fantôme, Shaï et lui avaient été bien surpris de voir d'aussi jeunes chasseurs, quinze et onze ans à l'époque. Même si John n'était pas loin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Gibbs et lui se ressemblaient un peu, la même rigueur, la même force de caractère, le père des deux garçons aurait sûrement plu à son patron.  
La voix de Dean le tira de ses pensées :  
« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer t'as pas l'air frais. »  
« Dean ! »  
« Quoi, c'est vrai. »  
« Ouais je vais y aller, j'ai besoin de dormir quelques heures avant de retourner au boulot chasser un tueur qui n'existe pas. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? La chambre d'amis ne contient qu'un lit, l'un de vous veut le canapé ? »  
Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère :  
« Ca va on a tout ce qui faut et ne t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude. »

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand le réveil sonna 11h, Tony grogna, il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes. La tête dans le brouillard, il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.  
Ses deux invités dormaient, il leur laissa son numéro sur un bout de papier et sortit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour le NCIS, il s'y rendit à reculons. Cette enquête était impossible a mener, Gibbs n'abandonnerait pas, chercherait le tueur encore et encore. Comment lui dire qu'il ne trouvait rien ?  
Qu'il ne devait rien trouver, rien qu'à la pensée que son patron puisse un jour apprendre la vérité sur ce qui se tapissait dans le noir, Tony grimaça. Jethro ferait sûrement un bon chasseur du même acabit que John et il finirait probablement pareil, brûlant en enfer.  
[i]Non c'è paradiso per i cacciatori, Anthony. Le fiamme dell'inferno li aspettanno.[/i] (1)  
Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où sa grand-mère lui avait répété cette phrase. Le pire c'est qu'il lui avait répété à LUI des centaines de fois et ça les faisait rire. Être promis au supplice éternel ne les effrayait pas du moment qu'ils les affrontaient ensemble.  
Un frisson horrible le secoua en pensant à l'endroit où se trouvait Shaï, souvent depuis sa mort Tony avait espéré que sa grand-mère se trompait et qu'il y avait bien un paradis pour eux…  
Traînant les pieds il sortit de l'ascenseur, Gibbs était déjà là bien sûr. Était-il seulement rentré chez lui ?  
C'était étrange de revenir ici dans ses bureaux avec le souvenir de son amant en tête, d'habitude il s'arrangeait toujours pour occulter cette tristesse pour ne pas y penser quand il était face à ses collègues, mais bien sûr aujourd'hui il était incapable d'y arriver. Espérant passer inaperçu il s'installa à son bureau le plus discrètement possible mais bien sûr rien n'échappait a l'ex marine :  
« Tu as une sale tête ! »  
Un petit rire échappa à l'italien :  
« Ouais on m'a déjà dit ça aujourd'hui. »  
Il osa fièrement affronter le regard de son patron, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ces yeux-là ? Il détourna bien vite la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il alluma son ordinateur et tenta de changer de sujet :  
« Où sont McGee et Ziva ? »  
« Au boulot comme tu devrais l'être depuis 20 min. »  
Aie.  
Gibbs s'approchait de son bureau, on aurait dit un félin s'approchant de son prochain repas :  
« Ou étais-tu ? »  
Ca n'augurait rien de bon ce genre de question :  
« Chez moi ! J'ai fait comme tu as dit je me suis reposé pour être d'attaque pour cette nouvelle enquête. Enfin j'ai supposé que c'est ce que voulait dire ton grognement après le 'rentrez chez vous'. »  
Il grimaça, depuis quand avait-il des attitudes suicidaires ?  
Le pire fut que son patron ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie, pas de tape, pas de regard noir, rien. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe :  
« En arrivant ici, à l'heure ! Ziva m'a raconté une histoire intéressante. »  
Maudite petite fouineuse :  
« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? »  
« Pour ma défense je présume ? »  
Gibbs commençait à s'impatienter, et jouer avec les nerfs de son patron n'était pas une bonne idée :  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Quant à elle, elle devrait peut-être prendre des vacances, je pense qu'elle est surmenée. »  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il devait continuer à soutenir ce regard, comment il pouvait être aussi clair, aussi perçant. Comme si rien qu'en le fixant ainsi, Gibbs pouvait lire en lui. Il imagina un instant la tête qu'il ferait s'il apprenait pour Shaï.  
Son regard dut se troubler car son patron se releva :  
« Mets-toi au boulot DiNozzo ! »  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment orienter les recherches ? Et par quoi commencer quand il n'y avait rien à trouver ?  
Il aurait dû se faire porter pale et aider les deux jeunes à chercher leur araignée machin, pour qu'ils puissent repartir au plus vite et emmener les souvenirs qu'ils faisaient remonter à la surface avec eux. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait rien à chasser avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Cette situation était frustrante, d'abord parce que malgré toutes ses réticences il retrouvait l'excitation que procurait la traque au démon et ensuite parce qu'il savait déjà ce qui avait tué les marines mais que bien sûr il ne pouvait rien dire.  
Soit Gibbs le prendrait pour un fou, soit il le croirait et c'était bien cette option la pire.  
Poursuivre des criminels, les mettre en prison, comprenait des risques, mais chasser les démons et les créatures mythiques qui hantaient les rues consumait peu à peu le corps et l'esprit. Et il ne voulait pas que l'âme de Jethro finisse par brûler en enfer.  
« Tony ! »  
Il sursauta au point de faire tomber le porte-crayon qui se trouvait sur son bureau :  
« Tu as l'intention de te mettre au travail ? »  
Est-ce que non serait une réponse acceptable pour Gibbs ?  
« Oui patron ! »  
Il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait bien plus de courage devant des démons en furie que devant son boss. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de ses collègues, probablement occupés dans les appartements des deux victimes. Gibbs n'était resté que parce qu'il était en retard et qu'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.  
Cette enquête allait être impossible à mener :  
« Abby nous attend, dépêche-toi. »  
Abby… Les choses étaient loin de s'arranger.  
La laborantine était plongée sur son microscope, un énorme soupire lui échappa et elle sursauta quand la voix de Gibbs retentit dans le labo :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? »  
« Gibbs tu m'as fait peur ! »  
« Tu m'as appelé. »  
« Oui mais je t'attendais plus, j'étais obnubilée par ce truc bizarre là… »  
« Quoi ? »  
Tony grimaça, pas bon pas bon du tout :  
« Cette substance que Ducky a trouvée sur les corps, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. »  
« Change d'appareil. »  
« Hé, ce n'est pas mon microscope qui ne va pas, c'est ce truc ! Ou alors c'est moi qui perds tous mes neurones ? Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû aller à ce concert, c'était… »  
Devant le regard de son patron, elle se reprit :  
« Il n'y a rien qui ressemble à ça, c'est bizarre c'est organique mais inconnu, c'est… »  
Tony fit tout son possible pour croiser le regard de son amie mais elle continuait de gesticuler sans le voir :  
« C'est… »  
« Abby ! »  
Elle releva la tête, Tony savait que Gibbs le fixait :  
« Evan ! »  
« Evan… Evan ! Oh c'est pas vrai tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes facultés intellectuelles, je ne suis pas out et mes appareils vont très bien. »  
Elle se mit à sautiller visiblement heureuse et puis s'arrêta subitement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son patron et fixa l'italien :  
« Evan ? »  
Son visage se figea :  
« On est mal… »  
Jetrho restait impassible, d'une voix glacée il ordonna :  
« Dans l'ascenseur DiNozzo ! »  
Avant de sortir Abby forma avec les lèvres :  
« Ne lui dis rien ! »  
Au moment où le marine arrêta l'ascenseur, les paroles de Ducky traversèrent l'esprit de l'italien ''bien respirer c'est clé'' :  
« J'attends ! »  
Jouer les idiots ? Ou rester sérieux ? :  
« Tu attends ? »  
Vu le regard que lui jeta le marine il n'avait pas choisi la bonne réponse. Respirer c'est la clé et se taire peut être une solution, il n'avait jamais essayé ça marcherait peut-être.  
« DiNozzo ! »  
« Ca ne sert à rien de hurler. »  
Après l'avoir observé un instant, Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en route :  
« Tu rentres chez toi, je ne veux pas de toi sur cette enquête ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
Il quitta la cabine sans un mot de plus :  
« Patron tu peux pas… »  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il en fasse trop ? Rentrer chez lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait après tout. Mais de la façon dont le disait Gibbs c'était comme s'il n'était pas indispensable et il voulait être indispensable…  
Il sortit du bâtiment en ronchonnant, il serait bien passé voir Abby avant de partir, elle avait eu l'air très effrayée, mais il valait mieux ne pas mettre son patron un peu plus en colère. Quand il avait commencé à travailler au NCIS, Evan et Abby sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines.  
Elle pensait encore à l'époque que la chasse au démon était cool et marrante. Quand Tony l'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite compris que c'était un chasseur. Il avait tenté de protéger la jeune fille, de lui dire qu'il était dangereux de côtoyer ce monde-là quand on ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait rassuré et questionné sur sa propre expérience, des tas de questions, des montagnes de questions, qui les avaient rapprochés. Abby était la seule à savoir, la seule à comprendre vraiment.  
Une nuit Evan était arrivé à son appartement blessé gravement par un démon, il s'en était sorti de justesse et c'est à ce moment que la jeune femme avait vraiment pris conscience que ce monde-là n'était marrant que de l'extérieur.  
Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à son domicile, toujours pas remis de s'être fait jeter par son patron.  
A peine la porte de son appartement ouverte, les effluves d'un bon repas assaillirent ses narines. Installé au bar, Sam faisait semblant de taper sur son ordinateur. Mais son regard était fixé sur frère qui s'attelait au fourneau.  
Il les fit sursauter tous les deux quand il lança :  
« Chérie je suis rentréééé ! »

Traduction (1) : Il n'y a pas de paradis pour les chasseurs Antony les flammes de l'enfer les attendent.

* * *

voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé que le tout n'est pas trop ooc la suite bientôt si sa vous plait


	2. Chapter 2

Juste un petit mot pour dire que cette fic est terminer elle contera en tout 5 chapitre

je rappelle quand même

que ce si est un **_slash _**

Bon chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2

A peine son agent parti, Gibbs redescendit au labo, la laborantine était figée devant son écran et semblait faire une recherche. Mais visiblement pas en rapport avec leur enquête, sur l'écran s'étalait en lettres gothiques des absurdités sur des démons et des chimères. Le tout bariolé de graphiques plus monstrueux les uns que les autres :  
« Abby ! »  
Elle bondit de son siège et porta une main à son cœur :  
« Ca fait deux fois que tu me fais peur aujourd'hui, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? »  
« Qui est Evan ? »  
Elle se raidit et ferma la fenêtre sur son ordinateur :  
« Personne. »  
« Si DiNozzo ou toi me cachez quoique ce soit à propos de cette enquête… »  
« Tu nous en voudras toute ta vie et même au-delà ? »  
Sa colère retomba légèrement :  
« Qui est Evan ? Ne me force pas à le redemander encore une fois. »  
« Un de mes ex ! »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans mon enquête ? »  
La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant :  
« MMmm rien, il est en Afrique je crois en ce moment il combat le vaudou. »  
« Qu'est-ce que Tony cache ? »  
« Gibbs je… je ne peux rien dire d'accord, enfin si je peux mais je ne veux pas et crois-moi si je le faisais, tu le regretterais forcement après. Tu m'en voudrais même probablement et alors je m'en voudrais aussi et…»  
Jethro la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche :  
« Cherche des indices sur notre tueur ! »  
Il remonta dans les bureaux juste au moment où Ziva et Tim revenaient :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé chez les victimes ? »  
McGee se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant d'avouer :  
« Rien ! Rien du tout, tout était en ordre. »  
« On a interrogé leurs collègues, leur famille. La première victime Drew Peterson n'avait pas d'ennemis et était très appréciée par ses collègues. »  
« Et notre seconde victime James Winslow… »  
« Pareil ! Nous n'avons rien. Leur dossier est nakel. »  
Machinalement Tim la reprit :  
« On dit nickel Ziva. Où est Tony ? »  
Gibbs attrapa son arme de service et la glissa à sa ceinture :  
« Chez lui ! Continuez de chercher. »  
Le bleu se leva quand son boss passa devant lui :  
« Où vous allez patron ? »  
« Si on te le demande McGee, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony tentait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été allongé comme ça dans son lit en pleine après-midi, quand il avait la peste probablement…  
Incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue, il changea de position et tenta de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Aussitôt l'image de Shaï apparut devant ses yeux, sa peau couleur caramel ses dread locks qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et son sourire éclatant. Il avais hérité de son père africain pure souche sa taille et son caractère bien trempé. Il avait les yeux bleus et la gentillesse de sa mère, française de naissance. Un peu vantard sur les bords, il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il descendait de la bourgeoisie française.  
Tony se releva, la douleur dans son cœur encore bien trop présente pour trouver le sommeil, il pensait avoir réussi à occulter cette peine. Il se rendait compte qu'en fait il n'avait jamais fait son deuil, jamais réussi à se pardonner pour cette nuit-là…  
Il entendait l'un des deux frères pianoter sur le clavier du portable, il sortit de sa chambre et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sam assis sur le canapé. Le jeune homme releva la tête et lui sourit :  
« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »  
« Non… »  
Visiblement gêné, le chasseur murmura :  
« Je suis désolé. »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Tu t'es rangé, tu as changé de vie pour oublier et nous on débarque et… »  
« Disons plutôt que le démon a débarqué et que vous avez suivi. »  
« Ouais. »  
« Et puis je me rends compte que je ne veux pas oublier je ne peux pas… »  
« Shaï était un mec génial ! »  
« Justement il mérite qu'on se souvienne de lui. »  
Sam gesticula sur le canapé et osa enfin demander :  
« On n'a pas su… Je veux dire on a appris qu'il s'était fait tuer mais… »  
Tony réprima un frisson, non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le plus jeune s'en aperçut :  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… »  
« C'est rien, c'est juste que le moment est mal choisi. »  
L'agent du NCIS changea bien vite de sujet :  
« Où est ton frère ? »  
« Euuh on s'est disputé ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je ne voulais pas rester ici et te forcer à suivre cette chasse et que lui pense que quand on a été chasseur on le reste ! »  
Un petit rire leur échappa à tous les deux :  
« Et j'en suis la preuve, ce qui ne fait que conforter Dean dans son idée ! »  
Le regard interrogateur de Tony le fit continuer :  
« J'ai quitté cette vie aussi, je suis allé étudier à l'université et puis… »  
Il leva les mains au ciel :  
« Je vois, Shaï disait ça aussi que la chasse tu l'as dans le sang quoi que tu puisses faire. »  
Sam allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit a la volée, Dean entra les bras chargés d'un sac en papier craft et une bar chocolatée dans la bouche. Avec l'habilité d'un expert, il articula tout en gardant la gourmandise entre ses lèvres :  
« Je nous ai rapporté des remontants. »  
Tony observa les deux frères qui s'affrontaient du regard, leur complicité était flagrante même en désaccord ils restaient unis. John serait fier de ses fils.  
Est ce que Shaï était fier de lui ? Y avait pas vraiment de quoi… Ou peut-être que si. Après tout il avait accompli pas mal de choses en sept ans. Il l'avait d'abord vengé, tous les vampires du nid étaient morts. Il avait changé de vie, s'était rangé, lui était resté fidèle, enfin… il n'avait aimé que lui…  
L'image de Gibbs s'imposa à son esprit, il tenta bien de la déloger mais elle s'accrochait. Ce qui était sûr c'est que son amant aurait bien ri en le voyant maintenant plus vieux plus sage et bavant parfois sur son patron totalement hétéro.  
Cette pensée chassa un peu sa peine, oui si Shaï le voyait il serait content, il ne voudrait pas qu'il se morfonde dans ses souvenirs.  
Il était comme ça à toujours vouloir que les autres soient heureux…  
Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser submergé par les souvenirs, Tony salua les deux garçons et retourna se coucher.  
Cette fois il s'endormit assez rapidement.  
Le réveil fut plutôt brutal, il faisait nuit noire dehors et la main de Dean le secouait violemment :  
« Allez debout on a repéré notre bestiole. »  
Cette fois totalement réveillé, Tony le suivit, il attrapa son arme de service et lança au frère :  
« Allez les jeunes en chasse. »  
Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se mirent en route.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Depuis sa voiture Gibbs serra les dents. Les deux homme que Ziva avait repérés sur la scène de crime venaient de sortir de chez son subordonné pour grimper dans une Impala Chevy de 67 probablement. Tony sortit à son tour, monta dans son véhicule et suivit la voiture noire. Il démarra et les fila sans se faire remarquer.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble insalubre mais visiblement habité. Jethro serra les dents en les voyant tous trois arme au poing pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Il les suivit de nouveau jusque dans les caves, qu'est-ce que Tony pouvait bien faire avec deux suspects dans les bas-fonds d'un vieux bâtiment.  
Leur voix résonnait contre les murs :  
« Comment tu veux qu'on la trouve là-dedans ? »  
Rester sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, Gibbs les observa ouvrir les portes des caves une par une. Assez vivement Tony ajouta :  
« J'aime pas ça ! Ton ordi ne peut pas nous donner plus d'indications ? »  
« Non mon programme est pas assez précis. »  
Un bruit étrange résonna, mettant les trois hommes sur le qui-vive :  
« Si elle nous coince ici on pourra pas s'en sortir. »  
Le ton inquiet de son subordonné fit réagir le patron, il sortit son arme et s'avança un peu plus, dévoilant sa présence :  
« Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je peux te retourner la question. »  
Une nouvelle fois le bruit retentit plus fort, cette fois plus proche, on aurait dit qu'un animal ou quelque chose approchait. Le plus grand des deux suspects, tout en ne quittant pas les murs des yeux, demanda :  
« Tu le connais ? »  
« C'est mon patron. »  
L'autre d'un ton plus mordant ajouta :  
« Fais-le déguerpir on n'a pas besoin d'un problème en plus. »  
Le grattement se rapprocha encore, Tony se déplaça :  
« Vas-y essaie, c'est un ancien marine à la retraite tu connais plus têtu ? »  
D'un coup le visage de l'homme se fendit d'un sourire, il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une énorme masse noire poussa un cri bestial sorti d'on ne sait trop où se jeta sur Tony. Instinctivement Gibbs tira sur cette espèce d'énorme araignée. Attaquée de toute part, la chose fut obligée de fuir. Il se précipita vers son subordonné tout comme les deux autres :  
« Oh putain j'avais oublié à quel point ça fait mal. »  
Tony gesticula, grimaça mais se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant le bras. Une substance verdâtre s'échappait de sa blessure. Il se tourna vers l'un des deux gars et la voix suppliante demanda :  
« Dean dis-moi que ce truc n'est pas un poison mortel. »  
C'est l'autre qui répondit :  
« Non c'est juste paralysant on va nettoyer ça à l'eau bénite et tu devrais retrouver des sensations d'ici quelque heures. »  
« On devrait se casser d'ici au plus vite. »  
D'autorité Dean… donc saisit le bras valide de l'italien et l'entraîna dehors.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony sentait derrière lui la présence de Gibbs, pourquoi était il la ? Pourquoi maintenant… Il avait vu l'araignée et ne manquerait pas de poser les questions inévitables.  
Et cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une pirouette.  
Plus le poison se propageait dans son corps, plus la tête lui tournait. Il crut un instant qu'il allait vomir mais fit tout son possible pour se retenir, dégobiller son repas devant son patron et deux gamins qu'il avait connus quasi en couche culottes ce n'était pas acceptable.  
Sam le poussa sans ménagement dans sa voiture et prit le volant :  
« Hé personne ne conduit à ma place ! »  
« Tu veux prendre le volant ? Vas-y je t'en prie. »  
Mais le morveux avait déjà démarré. Oui bon conduire alors qu'on voit des formes noires et bizarres danser devant ses yeux ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
Surpris, il recula la tête quand une main claquant des doigts apparut devant lui :  
« Hé reste avec moi ! »  
« Où veux-tu que j'aille petit malin ? »  
Le gosse arrêta brusquement la voiture et Tony se cogna le front sur le pare-soleil :  
« Aiiieuuh. »  
La portière s'ouvrit et une main ferme le saisit par le bras. Tony releva la tête et vit Gibbs :  
« Patron c'est sympa d'être venu ! On va où ? »  
L'homme le fixa un instant comme pour s'assurer de sa lucidité et répondit :  
« Chez toi bien que j'aurais préféré l'hosto ! »  
« Vaut mieux pas, y vont poser des tonnes de questions sur ce qui a bien pu faire ce joli trou dans mon bras. »  
Tony jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule droite et fronça les sourcils :  
« Ah bas y a plus rien. »  
Doucement, vraiment doucement, ce qui devait bien signifier qu'il était mal en point, Gibbs lui colla une tape sur la tête :  
« C'est l'autre bras ! »  
A peine entré dans l'appart, il fut installé dans le canapé. Sam et Dean se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Un saladier, un chapelet, de l'eau, du sel et une incantation plus tard, l'aîné des deux Winchester lava sa plaie, Tony grimaça. L'eau bénite ce n'était pas le meilleur des antiseptiques. L'agent du NCIS retrouva un peu de lucidité une heure plus tard, il avait toujours un peu mal au crâne mais ne délirait quasiment plus.  
Il regarda autour de lui et vit les frères penchés sur leur ordinateur, Gibbs lui assis sur la table basse ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'italien se gratta vivement la tête pour échapper à ce regard rien qu'un instant. Il comprenait mieux d'un coup pourquoi les suspects finissaient toujours par avouer. D'une voix plutôt rauque, il murmura :  
« Je suppose que tu veux des explications. »  
Rien, aucune réaction, même pas un sourcillement :  
« Bon ok tu vas sûrement avoir du mal à le croire mais je ne suis pas cinglé. Premièrement j'ai pas laissé deux suspects s'échapper d'une scène de crime. »  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux frères :  
« Je les connais depuis un moment ces deux-là. »  
Gibbs le fixait toujours impassible. Tony sentait la pression monter peu à peu, le regard de son patron semblait dire 'cesse de tourner autour du pot' :  
« Ce que tu as vu c'est une araignée d'Agras. D'agras étant une partie de l'enfer… C'est… un démon. »  
Là où d'autres auraient ri, ou affirmé qu'une chose pareille était impossible, là où d'autres auraient fui, l'ancien marine continuait de le fixer sans bouger. Soudain soulagé d'un grand poids, Tony se mit à raconter :  
« Quand j'était môme tous les été j'allais chez ma grand-mère en Italie pour apprendre l'italien. J'adorais ma Nonna, chaque soir elle me racontait des histoires, sur les fantômes, les démons, les vampires et tout un tas d'êtres mystiques. J'ai grandi et j'ai fini par la croire folle comme mon père le disait. Jusqu'au jour où mon père m'a foutu à la porte après une dispute, je devais avoir je sais pas 17 ans, quelque chose comme ça. J'ai piqué sa carte de crédit et j'ai pris un billet d'avion pour l'Italie. »  
Il reprit sa respiration et continua :  
« Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, en plein milieu de son salon, Nonna était en pleine séance de spiritisme. La petite fille d'une de ses amis venait de devenir veuve après seulement trois jours de mariage. Les anciennes du village s'étaient réunies autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse dire adieu à son mari. »  
Il esquissa un sourire :  
« La première fois de ma vie que je voyais un fantôme. Ensuite grand mère a passé la nuit à me révéler la vérité sur toutes les choses qui se tapissent dans la nuit. Mon grand-père était un chasseur et elle l'aidait parfois dans ses chasses. J'ai trouvé ça dingue mais passionnant. Quand j'ai eu fini mes études, mon père m'a dit 'tu t'occuperas des affaire familiale'. J'ai filé en Italie, j'ai dit à ma grand-mère que je voulais être chasseur… »  
Le silence de Gibbs l'encourageait à continuer :  
« Pour la première fois ce jour-là, elle m'a dit [i]Non c'è paradiso per i cacciatori, Anthony. Le fiamme dell'inferno li aspettanno[/i]. »  
Il traduisit automatiquement :  
« Il n'y a pas de paradis pour les chasseurs Antony, les flammes de l'enfer les attendent… J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter, ma vie aurait peut-être été plus simple. »  
Dean lui sourit et se laissa tomber à coté de lui :  
« Ah ouais mais beaucoup moins marrante. »  
« C'est vrai ! »  
« Ca va mieux ? »  
« Ouais vous l'avez retrouvé ? »  
C'est le cadet qui répondit :  
« Mes connaissances en ordinateur et en conditions climatiques ne sont pas assez poussées, je le crains. »  
Le silence de Gibbs devenait vraiment inquiétant mais Tony fit comme si de rien n'était :  
« Une de mes amis devrait sûrement pouvoir aider. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs les fixait tous les trois, tentant probablement de les comprendre. Ressassant les paroles de son subordonné qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire. Et pourtant…  
Sur le canapé Dean et l'italien discutaient tout sourire, visiblement pas plus perturbés que ça par l'attaque de tout à l'heure.  
Gibbs venait de découvrir une autre facette de l'italien et aurait aimé en apprendre plus. Il semblait vraiment proche des deux hommes, la suite de l'histoire devait aussi être intéressante…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony sentait le regard de son patron sur lui, et c'était vraiment, vraiment agréable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourner dans la tête de son supérieur ? L'italien tenta de préparer quelques phrases mais ne parvenait à rien…  
Comment annonce-t-on à son ami, son collègue, son boss, qu'en plus d'être un chasseur, il avait aussi été fou amoureux d'un homme formidable.  
La sonnette retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Abby se tenait devant la porte :  
« Salut ! »  
Elle lui sauta au cou et il grimaça :  
« Aiie ! »  
« Ca va ? Tu es blessé, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, tu es sûr que le venin de cette chose n'est pas mortel, tu veux que je fasse des analyses ? Tu veux des calmants, je peux t'en procurer ! »  
« Abby ça va, ne t'en fais pas, tant qu'aucune laborantine ne me saute dessus ! »  
Elle le regardait, pas vraiment convaincue :  
« Je t'assure ! »  
« Je hais les chasseurs ! »  
Tony rit et répondit :  
« Moi aussi. »  
Il la fit entrer et elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit Jethro :  
« Gibbs qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? »  
« Il a vu notre démon. »  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :  
« C'est pas cool. »  
« Non ça l'est pas ! »  
Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Jethro ouvrit la bouche :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Abby fit une grimace :  
« C'est que tu comprends, quand ce monde s'ouvre à toi, c'est impossible de refermer les portes tu vois ? Ensuite à chaque événement horrible, tu te demandes si c'est un démon de l'enfer ou un homme qui en est à l'origine et ça peut vite te rendre dingue. »  
Le boss la fixa et elle ajouta plus vite :  
« Pas que tu puisses perdre les pédales pour rien mais… »  
Elle se tourna vers Tony :  
« Il est où cet ordi ? »  
« Là ! Tiens je te présente Dean… »  
Il la salua :  
« Et son frère Sam. »  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle s'installa à ses cotés pour pianoter sur le clavier :  
« Tu vas pouvoir nous aider ? »  
« Je vois les perturbations atmosphériques que vous recherchez, mais c'est tellement infime il va me falloir plus de mémoires, ton Pc devrait suffire et de l'aide… »  
« De l'aide ? Non hors de question que tu appelles McGee ! »  
« Mais je pourrai pas gérer les deux ordinateurs en même temps. »  
Tony secoua la tête :  
« Il ne devra pas savoir ce qu'il cherche. »  
« Tu veux l'appeler toi-même, avoir le plaisir de le réveiller ? »  
« Il est 7h, il doit déjà être au boulot ! »  
La jeune fille fit la moue :  
« C'est pas drôle. »  
Elle passa son coup de fil, Tony reporta son attention sur Dean qui nettoyait son arme. Ce qui lui fit penser que lui aussi avait pas mal de jouets.  
Il défit la couverture qui recouvrait la caisse qu'il avait posée là et oubliée depuis un bon moment. La première chose qu'il vit en l'ouvrant fut la hache à double tranchant de Shaï, son arme préférée, il ne la quittait jamais, dormait même avec. L'aîné des frères se mit à siffler quand Tony la sortit de la caisse :  
« Tu l'as gardée… »  
« Si je m'en étais débarrassé, il serait revenu d'entre les morts pour me botter le train. »  
« Et même plus. »  
Dean tendit la main et lui passa l'arme, la voix d'Abby retentit tout près de lui :  
« C'est à Shaï ? »  
L'italien hocha la tête et la laborantine demanda :  
« Tu as une photo ? Tu m'as parlé cent fois de lui mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. »  
La gorge légèrement nouée, il sortit une enveloppe rangée dans l'une des poches du coffre, il prit la première photo qui s'y trouvait et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle se mit à sourire aussitôt :  
« La vache il est canon je comprends pourquoi tu as succombé à son charme. »  
Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air contrarié de Tony, elle suivit son regard et vit Gibbs :  
« Oups ! Il était pas au courant ? »  
L'italien secoua la tête :  
« Désolée, désolée… »  
« C'est rien, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret. »  
Dean se mit à rire :  
« Hé bin, vous en aurez appris ce soir mon pote. »  
Le regard noir du boss le fit taire, Sam se mit à rire et son frère le frappa à l'épaule. Tony continua à fouiller dans la caisse, faisant semblant de ne pas voir Gibbs prendre la photo des mains de la jeune fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En à peine deux heures, Gibbs en avait appris bien plus sur son subordonné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Curieux, il prit la photo et l'observa. Assis à genoux dans une mer bleu azur, du sable sur le torse, un jeune métis fixait l'appareil en souriant. Ses dread locks encadraient son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. D'un coup, il comprenait mieux la réaction d'Abby…

à suivres...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus que l'histoire de Tony est intéressante et les perso comme il faut la suite mercredi ou vendredi prochain


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a toute les personne qui ont mit des review et qui n'ont pas de conte, si vous laisser un mail je vous répondrez par mail vu que les réponse au review son interdite dans les chapitres ^^**

voilà la suite j'espère que vous aller aimé.

oh et attention j'ai été sadique sur la fin du chapitre.

* * *

  
Chapitre 3

Aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, Tony observait son patron. Il n'avait pas l'air plus choqué par la découverte des démons que par celle de Shaï… C'était une bonne chose, enfin peut-être pas.  
Ce manque de réaction l'amenait à croire que Gibbs n'était pas gêné par le fait qu'il ait aimé un homme et bizarrement l'espoir qu'un jour son patron se rende conte qu'il bavait devant lui depuis les premiers jours était réapparu au galop.  
« Hé Tony ? »  
Abby le regardait, en fait tout le monde le regardait. Les deux frères avaient relevé la tête de leur portable en entendant la jeune femme dire :  
« Tu m'as parlé d'un tas de trucs sur Shaï mais tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrés ? »  
« Non ? »  
Elle secoua la tête. Bien conscient que Gibbs l'écoutait attentivement, il raconta :  
« En fait, c'était dans un bar de chasseurs… »  
« Ca m'étonne pas ! »  
« J'étais là depuis un moment, sirotant une bière et il est entré, captant l'attention de toutes les filles. Et puis je sais pas, genre un quart d'heure plus tard il s'est mis à se battre avec trois gars bien costauds et bien lourdauds. Je suis allé l'aider histoire de me défouler. Et quand on a enfin mis les type KO je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils s'étaient attaqués à lui… »  
La jeune femme se mit à sourire :  
« Il m'a répondu qu'il avait mis une main aux fesses à l'un des trois et que ça lui avait pas plu. »  
« Noooon ? »  
« Ah si ! Je l'ai regardé abasourdi, il s'est approché, m'a roulé une pelle et est sorti en lançant un 'à plus tard j'espère beau gosse'. »  
Elle riait a présent, franchement amusée :  
« C'est vrai ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
« Et t'as fait quoi ? »  
« Rien, je suis resté le cul sur mon tabouret, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi choqué de ma vie. »  
« Et ensuite ? »  
« Je l'ai plus revu. Trois semaine après et on s'est retrouvé sur une chasse, la suite tu la connais. »  
La voix de Gibbs le fit frissonner :  
« Pas moi. »  
Devait-il continuer ? Pourquoi pas :  
« En fait, on s'est disputé un bon moment pour savoir lequel avait le plus de droits sur le démon qu'on chassait. On a fini par faire équipe… »  
Moqueur, Dean lança :  
« Ce fut une très longue chasse bizarrement pour un petit démon de rien du tout. »  
« C'est vrai mais c'est agréable d'avoir un partenaire de chasse, n'est-ce pas Dean ? »  
L'aîné grimaça et Tony reprit :  
« Après cette chasse, on a été amis, amants et on ne s'est plus jamais quittés pendant six ans… »  
La sonnette les fit tous sursauter, Abby se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire quand elle vit qui accompagnait McGee :  
« Ziva qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
Tim grimaça :  
« Désolé, elle était avec moi quand tu as appelé. »  
« Alors qu'est-ce qui se pass… »  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant les deux frères :  
« Hé mais c'est eux qui… »  
Gibbs la coupa :  
« Je sais Ziva ! McGee au boulot ! »  
Abby le mena à l'ordinateur de Tony qu'elle avait relié à celui de Sam :  
« Bon il faut qu'on conçoive un programme qui puisse trouver les perturbations atmosphériques… »  
« On peut pirater et détourner le site de la météo et augmenter leur système de détection ! »  
« Ouais c'est le but. »  
La jeune femme s'installa sur le PC et Tim sur le portable, ils se mirent à pianoter à toute vitesse. Sam se pencha sur la jeune femme et tenta de l'aider. Dean se pencha dans la caisse de Tony et en sortit une pierre à aiguiser qu'il passa avec application sur la hache à double tranchant.  
Voyant tout le monde occupé, l'Italien chercha quelque chose à faire, mais oublia bien vite l'idée quand il croisa le regard de son patron. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ce regard était si inquisiteur si perçant. Il sursauta quand la voix de Dean retentit tout près de lui :  
« J'ai la dalle ! »  
Il se reprit et répondit :  
« Appelle une pizza ! »  
« J'ai pas envie de pizza, j'ai envie de manger un hamburger. »  
Ziva émit un petit cri de dégoût :  
« Je vous signale qu'il est 8h du mat ! »  
D'un même timbre, les deux hommes lancèrent :  
« Œuf au Bacon ! »  
Tony se leva :  
« J'y vais ! Sam ? »  
« Euh ouais prends-moi des chips aussi s'il te plait. »  
« Et de la bière y en a plus ! »  
« Je reviens. »  
Il passa la porte, aussitôt Abby se tourna vers son boss :  
« Il va pas pouvoir porter tout ça tout seul avec son bras. »  
Comme si c'était l'excuse qu'il attendait, Gibbs sortit à son tour. Assis au volant, Tony fut surpris de voir sa portière s'ouvrir :  
« Pousse-toi. »  
Il songea un moment à répliquer que lui seul conduisait sa voiture mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.  
Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, seules les quelques indications sur la route à suivre se faisaient entendre. Gibbs gara la voiture, l'italien se demanda un instant s'il allait s'en sortir. Faire les courses avec son boss c'était plutôt bizarre surtout que la dernière fois qu'il les avait faites avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Shaï…  
« Tu comptes rester là ? »  
Quand est-ce que Gibbs était sorti de la voiture ? Tenant la porte du coté passager, il le regardait fixement :  
« Euh ouais ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Marchant dans les rayons derrière son subordonné, Jethro se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, marcher dans les allées d'un supermarché avec une tierce personne. C'était Shannon, et Kelly était tranquillement installée dans le chariot. Il esquissa un sourire en se demandant ce que ses ex femmes auraient pensé en le voyant là, elles qui se plaignaient toujours de ne pouvoir l'emmener nul part, surtout pas dans les supermarchés.  
Mais à bien y réfléchir, Tony était probablement le seul qu'il aurait suivi sans se poser de questions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'italien se retourna pour voir si son boss suivait toujours, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment même ?  
Plus le panier se remplissait, plus Tony devenait nerveux, il prit un pacte de bières, fit un détour par le rayon petit dej pour prendre du café et se rendit à la caisse. Une jolie jeune femme l'accueillit en souriant, il lui adressa à peine un bonjour et rangea ses courses dans des sacs en plastique. A peine remplis Gibbs mit la main dessus, ne lui laissant rien à porter.  
C'était délicat, gentil et pas du tout Jethro…  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien cacher, cette attitude silencieuse et pourtant… attentionnée ? Vraiment pas pressé de retourner s'enfermer avec deux chasseurs, une laborantine, une israélienne et un geek, il s'installa sur une table de pique-nique du magasin. Son boss posa le tout dans le coffre et vint s'installer près de lui. Une tasse de café starbucks à la main. Non mais où et quand avait-il eu le temps d'acheter ça ?  
A deux doigts de soupçonner son patron de sorcellerie, il se mit à rire. Devant l'air étrange de son ami, il s'arrêta instantanément :  
« Désolé, c'est nerveux ! »  
Tony aurait bien voulu un gobelet lui aussi pour s'occuper les mains, au lieu de rester là comme un bêta. Comme si l'absence d'occupation de ses mains avait un effet bizarre sur sa bouche, il murmura sans vraiment le vouloir :  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
Le regard de Gibbs le transperça :  
« Tu m'en as voulu pour Shannon ? »  
« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »  
« En quoi est-ce que c'est différent ? »  
En rien ? Le marine avait aimé sa femme et l'avait perdue, s'était vengé…  
La gorge nouée, il articula difficilement :  
« Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne, je n'ai pas pu… Certains ont appris la mort de Shaï mais il n'y a que moi qui sais comment il est mort… »  
Tony inspira profondément :  
« C'était ma première affectation en tant que flic, ça faisait quoi un an que je travaillais avec Marc, on s'entendait bien, ce soir-là… ce soir-là il s'est pris une balle tirée par un petit dealer à peine majeur. J'ai appelé une ambulance et je suis allé à l'hôpital avec lui, j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que sa femme et leur fils arrivent. »  
La peur, le désespoir qu'il avait ressentis cette nuit-là lui revenaient violemment :  
« Vraiment mal, je suis rentré à notre appart impatient de me blottir dans ses bras et d'oublier. Mais il n'y avait personne, juste un mot sur le frigo disant qu'il en avait eu marre de m'attendre et qu'il était partit s'amuser tout seul. »  
Jethro l'écoutait attentif alors il continua :  
« Ma grand-mère disait toujours un grand malheur n'arrive jamais seul… J'ai su à ce moment-là en voyant ce mot que plus jamais il ne me serrait dans ses bras. Appelle ça l'instinct, un mauvais pressentiment ou je ne sais quoi… On était tellement liés que je le savais déjà… Paniqué, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai suivi la piste qu'il m'avait laissée pour que je le rejoigne. »  
Tony avala difficilement sa salive :  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne le saurai probablement jamais. Il a suivi la piste d'un vampire, est-ce que le démon l'a vu attaquer et l'a mené aux autres ? Est-ce que Shaï l'a suivi jusqu'à son nid ? »  
Il inspira :  
« Quand je suis arrivé dans l'appartement ou ils s'étaient terrés, il ne restait plus personne. Juste le corps vidé de sang de l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait des dizaines et des dizaines de morsures… »  
L'image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Difficilement, il continua :  
« Son visage était livide... Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis resté là longtemps… Quand… j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai emmené son corps, monté le bûcher funéraire et lui ai fait mes adieux. »  
La chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie :  
« J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais en une seule nuit…L'homme que j'aimais… Mon meilleur ami… Mon partenaire… Je n'avais que lui, il était toute ma vie et je l'ai perdu… »  
Il prit une grande gorgé d'air :  
« Fou de colère, j'ai pris sa hache et j'ai chassé tous les vampires que j'ai pu trouver jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux me dise ce que je voulais savoir. Où se cachaient ceux que je cherchais. Je les ai tués, chacun d'entre eux décapité avec l'arme préférée de mon amant… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La douleur de son ami faisait écho à la sienne, ainsi que le désir de vengeance qui l'avait animé. Dans un geste de compassion Jethro lui caressa la tête, là ou habituellement il abattait sa main…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement, à l'intérieur Abby venait de demander assez sèchement :  
« Repose ça s'il te plait Ziva ! »  
« Pourquoi, c'est qui ? »  
Gibbs posa les courses dans la cuisine et c'est Tony qui répondit :  
« Mon amant ! »  
Il reprit la photo et la jeune femme se mit à rire :  
« C'est ça ouais c'est qui ? »  
« L'homme que j'aimais, avec qui j'ai vécu pendant des années. Abby voulait le voir. »  
La bouche ouverte, l'israélienne le regardait :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
Dean, assis sur le canapé, se leva d'un coup et frappa dans ses mains :  
« Allez à table j'ai faim ! »  
Tony profita de cette diversion :  
« Tu nous la fais cette omelette ? »  
« Ouaiiiis. »  
Assis à coté de McGee devant le Pc, Sam releva à peine la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son frère :  
« Ne mets pas trop de sel ! »  
« Tu veux que je la fasse à l'eau bénite ? »  
La laborantine ne tapait plus sur le clavier du portable, elle continuait de fixer Ziva, visiblement agacée par sa réaction. D'une voix peu assurée, Tim lui dit :  
« Euh Abby j'ai besoin d'aide pour le… »  
Au lieu de se remettre au travail, la jeune gothique lança un regard mauvais à sa collègue :  
« Euh Abby ! »  
Elle se remit à son clavier, tapant avec force sur les touches.  
Un silence gêné s'installa. L'israélienne continuait de le fixer, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise. C'est Dean qui détendit l'atmosphère en apportant à chacun une assiette pleine de d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Il se tourna vers Ziva :  
« Je vous en propose pas… »  
Il s'installa sur la table basse et se goinfra avec joie, Sam planta sa fourchette dans l'assiette et goûta la préparation. Il eut l'air d'apprécier, ce qui rassura Abby et Tim qui mangèrent à leur tour. Gibbs prit l'assiette que lui tendait l'aîné et la posa sur la table sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Sa faim oubliée, Tony avala sa nourriture sans conviction.  
Ziva se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout près de l'italien et demanda :  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tout ça… lui… »  
Elle montra la photo :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je veux dire tu ne… »  
« Vas-y. »  
« Tu ne couchais pas avec lui, hein ? »  
« Je l'aimais, bien sûr que si ! »  
Elle eut une grimace de dégoût :  
« C'est marrant, mon père a fait la même tête quand il a su. »  
Abby reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette et, curieuse, se renseigna :  
« Il savait ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'a déshérité ? »  
Un bip retentit venant des deux ordinateurs, suivi d'un cri de joie de laborantine :  
« On a bouclé le programme ! »  
Elle jeta un œil à Sam :  
« Tu pourras t'en sortir ce soir quand il faudra trouver les perturbations ? »  
« Ouais j'ai saisi le truc ! »  
Ziva se leva et s'approcha de sa collègue :  
« Maintenant que Gibbs est là… »  
Toutes les tête se tournèrent vers le patron qui porta une tasse de café àa ses lèvres :  
« Peut-être que vous pouvez me répondre à quoi va servir ce programme et ces deux types-là dans notre enquête ? »  
La voix de Jethro, chaude et grave, fit frissonner l'italien :  
« Tu as fini Abby ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
« Bien, vous retournez au NCIS ! »  
La voix offusquée de Ziva claqua dans l'air :  
« Gibbs ! »  
Le regard noir de son patron la fit taire :  
« Je vous rejoins. »  
La laborantine embrassa Tony bien fort sur la joue :  
« Certains dans la pièce peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, tu seras toujours mon héros. »  
Elle le serra dans ses bras, cette fois en faisant attention à sa blessure. Il fanfaronna :  
« C'est tout moi ça ! »  
Elle se tourna vers Gibbs et signa quelque chose, lui se contenta de hocher la tête. La jeune gothique entraîna Tim dehors. Visiblement agacé de ne rien apprendre de plus, l'agent du mosade suivit.  
L'italien put enfin respirer normalement, jusqu'au moment où son boss prononça son nom :  
« Tony ! »  
Il ne put qu'articuler un tout petit oui à peine audible :  
« Tu restes là ! Officiellement tu es malade. »  
« Je savais pas que ma folie était officielle. »  
Jethro s'approcha et lui donna une tape sur la tête :  
« Tiens-toi tranquille pour une fois ! »  
Gibbs sortit sans même saluer les deux frères. A peine la porte fermée, Dean soupira :  
« Hé bé c'est à croire que tous les ex marine ont un caractère à la noix. »  
L'italien se mit à rire :  
« C'est un des critères de recrutement en fait ! »  
« Je me disais aussi. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice, Sam ferma son portable et se leva :  
« Je vais faire une sieste avant les réjouissances de ce soir. »  
Une fois son cadet enfermé dans la chambre, Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé :  
« Allez Antony dis-moi tout ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu en pinces pour ton patron, avoue. »  
L'agent du NCIS se mit à sourire :  
« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »  
« Nooon mais tu le regardes comme s'il était la 8ième merveille du monde. »  
« C'est probablement le cas, tu peux pas savoir à quel point il est… »  
Devant le regard amusé de son ami, Tony ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se leva et se racla la gorge :  
« Je vais aller faire une sieste moi aussi et tu devrais faire de même. »  
« Hé. »  
« Ouais ? »  
« Je crois que tu devrais lui faire comprendre. Un genre d'action à la Shaï, un truc spontané et irréfléchi. »  
« Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de truc ! »  
« Si toi t'es trop vieux, lui c'est quoi un dinosaure. »  
« Tu devrais lui répéter ça la prochaine fois que tu le vois. »  
Tony entra dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit et pensa à toutes ''les actions spontanées'' qui permettraient à Gibbs de comprendre combien il tenait à lui.  
Juste au moment de s'endormir, une désagréable pensée lui traversa l'esprit, est-ce qu'il trahissait Shaï en aimant un autre homme, en le désirant et espérant sincèrement un peu d'amour en retour ?  
Ces rêves furent perturbés par des souvenirs de la pire nuit de sa vie et par des images de Jethro brûlant en enfer.  
Il se réveilla en plein milieu de l'après-midi, vaseux, en pensant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt reprendre un rythme normal, dormir la nuit vivre le jour. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces cauchemars, et la peur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant les flammes de l'enfer dévorer son patron.  
Il se leva et une odeur dérangeante le saisit, il renifla ses vêtements et grimaça.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, des affaires propres dans les mains. Dans le canapé, Dean dormait en ronflant abondamment.  
Quand il fut enfin lavé et habillé correctement, Tony se sentit mieux. Sans bruits, il se fit un café et le but en souriant. Gibbs l'aurait frappé rien que pour la dose de sucre qu'il avait mise dans la tasse.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il les suive. S'il était croyant, il aurait prié à cet instant pour que son patron oublie tout ça. Qu'il ne se mette pas à vouloir éradiquer les démons de la surface de la terre. Il finirait par en perdre la vie…  
Il se glaça rien qu'à cette pensée. Nostalgique, il replongea dans la caisse pleine d'armes et de souvenirs.  
Il tomba sur un petit sachet, ceux utilisés par les sorcières et pour le vaudou. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite photo. Celle de Shannon et de Kelly qu'il avait dérobée un jour chez son patron quand celui-ci n'était pas là. Heureusement que le marine ne fermait jamais sa porte. Il replaça son larcin dans le petit sac. Shaï lui avait appris énormément de choses, notamment quelques trucs de protection.  
Quand il avait appris pour les deux amours de Gibbs, il avait voulu le protéger, il ne voulait pas que les deux âmes reviennent le hanter.  
La porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit et Sam en sortit. Il chuchota :  
« Et il jure à quiconque veut l'entendre qu'il ne ronfle pas. »  
« Tu devrais l'enregistrer. »  
« Je l'ai fait, il m'a dit que j'étais un menteur. »  
Ils rirent apparemment un peu trop fort :  
« Hé vous pouvez pas la fermer non, y en a qui dorment ! »  
Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à préparer leur mission, eau bénite, lance flamme. De sa caisse, l'italien avait même ressorti son fusil à canon scié, et d'autres objets bien utiles. Alors que Tony finissait de remplir des flacons de l'eau bénite qu'il venait de faire Dean, la bouche pleine de chips, lui lança :  
« Avoue que ça t'a manqué ? »  
« Ouais c'est vrai… »  
Assis par terre près de son frère, Sam reposa l'arme qu'il venait de nettoyer sur le sol et demanda à son tour :  
« Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? Je veux dire, notre présence ici, cette enquête…»  
« Au début si, tout est revenu d'un coup et maintenant tout s'estompe. Il ne reste que les souvenirs heureux. Et puis je sais que Shaï m'en voudrait d'être malheureux alors que je suis vivant. »  
L'aîné se mit à sourire :  
« Ca c'est sûr ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs approfondir cette pensée, prendre ton courage à deux mains et sauter sur ton patron. »  
« Je ne tiens pas à recevoir de coup de poing. »  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Sam en rajouta :  
« Je crois pas que ça sera le cas, après tout toi tu n'as pas frappé Shaï la première fois et pourtant tu étais tout aussi hétéro que ton ex marine non ? »  
« C'est une conspiration ma parole ! »  
La lumière commençait à décliner, il serait bientôt temps de partir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et d'instinct les trois hommes brandirent leur arme sur le nouveau venu.  
Gibbs entra sans se préoccuper des revolvers braqués sur lui. Tony demanda, apparemment un peu trop vivement :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Jethro le fusilla du regard :  
« Enfin je veux dire tu es toujours le bienvenu ici mais euh… »  
Les yeux de son patron semblaient dire Tu pensais vraiment que je vous laisserais vous occuper de ça seul ?  
L'italien se leva, bien conscient que les deux chasseurs l'observaient. Un instant il imagina que pendant leur conversation quelques minutes plus tôt l'ex marine était la derrière la porte à les écouter. Avant de se rassurer en se disant que rien ne pouvait filtrer à travers la porte close.  
Tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas froisser son boss, il tenta :  
« C'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes, c'est… »  
Impassible, l'homme continuait de le fixer :  
« Boss, je t'assure on peut se débrouiller tout seul et puis c'est risquée, la chasse, quand on y connait rien et… »  
Le regard de Gibbs le transperçait :  
« Je ne veux pas que tu nous accompagnes ! »  
Sentant venir l'orage, Sam se leva et dit en regard son frère :  
« Tu viens il faut qu'on aille à la voiture. »  
« Mon bébé ? »  
« Oui tu sais j'ai ce truc à te montrer… »  
Il lança un regard insistant à son aîné :  
« Ah oui euh on vous laisse je dois aller voir son truc ! »  
Tony les entendit à peine sortir, la voix de Jethro captait toute son attention :  
« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me convaincre de rester ici ? »  
« Mais y a personne à convaincre, c'est hors de question ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi pour ton enquête, je ne veux pas de toi sur cette chasse, c'est trop dangereux ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu ne viens pas. »  
« Comment tu vas m'en empêcher, vas-y, je suis curieux. »  
« Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu entends, je ne pourrai pas le supporter, pas une nouvelle fois. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre et crois-moi le surnaturel offre une tonne de solutions pour… »  
Il s'arrêta, conscient de ce que ses paroles laissaient entendre :  
« Oublie ce que tu as vu, oublie que les gens ont des raisons d'avoir peur du noir. Ou tu finiras par brûler en enfer comme tous les chasseurs. Et ça, ça, je ne le veux pas… »  
Aucune réponse ne vint :  
« Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te convaincra n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le regard de Jethro était suffisamment clair :  
« Et si je dis que je suis fou de toi, que tu ne dois pas tomber dans cet engrenage parce que je ne veux pas revire les horreurs que j'ai déjà vécues ? »  
Il restait à le fixer sans rien dire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Tony s'approcha et, doucement pour qu'il ait le temps de lui en foutre une s'il le voulait, il effleura les lèvres de son patron. A peine un baiser, juste un frôlement…  
Le bip de l'ordinateur le fit sursauter. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et recula bien vite. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la porte pour hurler :  
« Saaaam ! »

* * *

  
a suivre...

j'avais dit attention sadique j'espère que vous avez aimé quand meme


	4. Chapter 4

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il est crédible !

**merci a toute au personne a qui je n'est pas pu répondre au review sa me fait très plaisir de vous lire ( je vous assure si vous laisser un mail je répond par mail.)**

bon chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les deux frères se précipitèrent sur l'ordi. Un cri de victoire échappa à Dean quand son cadet lâcha dans un sourire :  
« On a une localisation ! »  
L'italien jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs, immobile. L'aîné tapa l'épaule du marine :  
« Alors vous êtes des nôtres ? La première chasse, c'est la plus importante. »  
Le chasseur recula légèrement devant le regard noir que lui lança le boss. Sam ricana et lança :  
« Allez les enfants en route ! »  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Tony sortit et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Une main le saisit par le col et il ne fallait pas être médium pour deviner que c'était Jethro. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa propre voiture et ordonna :  
« Monte ! »  
Si la bestiole ne le tuait, pas son patron le ferait sûrement. Ils suivirent l'Impala pendant plus d'une heure dans un silence total. Trois fois, Tony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais comme il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il la renferma à chaque fois. Ils traversèrent la moitié de la ville et finirent par s'arrêter devant un magasin de jouets fermé à cette heure tardive. Les quatre portières claquèrent, brisant le silence de l'endroit. Sam vérifia la feuille qu'il avait imprimée et la rangea :  
« Voilà c'est là ! »  
Son frère le regarda en grimaçant :  
« Tu rigoles ? Un magasin pour les mômes ! »  
« Peut-être que notre bébête aime les peluches. »  
Revigoré par le sentiment puissant que procurait la chasse, l'italien passa devant les frères en disant :  
« Laissez faire le pro. »  
Il s'agenouilla, posant son fusil a canon scié à terre et força les deux serrures du magasin. Il passa la porte et se rendit directement au boîtier de commande de l'alarme :  
« A votre avis ? »  
Dean haussa les épaules :  
« Je connais qu'une seule manière de régler ce genre de choses. »  
Tony se mit à sourire :  
« Je connais la même. »  
Il brandit son fusil à canon scié et abattit l'alarme avant qu'elle ne se déclenche. Il avança un peu plus dans la magasin, jetant un coup d'œil à Sam qui portait le lance flamme, à Dean qui ne lâchait pas son 45 et à Gibbs lui aussi bien armé.  
Il s'empêcha de repenser au geste stupide qu'il avait eu, même si Dean avait raison, son patron ne l'avait pas frappé. Peut-être qu'il était aussi sous le choc que lui dans ce bar le jour de sa rencontre avec Shaï et ça, c'était peut-être une bonne chose ou alors…  
C'est un bruit venant d'en dessous qui interrompit ses pensées. Dean chercha un moyen de descendre tout en disant :  
« Je crois que notre ami est en train de fabriquer de nouveaux jouets. »  
Tony ajouta :  
« Et si on allait l'aider ? »  
« Bonne idée. »  
C'est un petit ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol, vraiment petit. Deux personnes pouvaient y tenir mais quatre en même temps c'était juste trop juste, surtout que l'aîné des Winchester prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser peu à peu tout contre son boss.  
Heureusement cette torture ne dura pas longtemps. Soulagé, il quitta la cabine. La pièce ne contenait pas de fenêtres, la seule source de lumière provenait des panneaux indiquant les sorties de secours. Ils allumèrent leur lampe torche et avancèrent, l'endroit était jonché de cartons, de tables, de jouets. Un énorme nounours d'environ deux mètres de haut sur trois de largeur était affalé sur le mur du fond, probablement posé là en attendant qu'une âme charitable veuille bien lui recoudre le gros trou qui s'étalait sur son ventre.  
Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. Tony grimaça et demanda :  
« C'est moi ou ça sent le cadavre en décomposition. »  
Dean se tourna vers lui :  
« Qui parie qu'on retrouve le propriétaire mort dans un coin. »  
Personne ne répondit, Sam balayait la pièce du regard et Jethro fixait un point derrière lui :  
« Dans un coin c'est le mot juste. »  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit que pointait Gibbs. Fixé au plafond dans un coin de la pièce, une toile d'araignée retenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond et déjà dans un état de putréfaction avancé.  
Le bruit que faisait l'araignée en se déplaçant retentit dans la pièce. Tout en vérifiant que le monstre ne lui sauterait pas dessus une nouvelle fois, Tony s'approcha de son patron, vraiment près. Avec la ferme et unique intention de le mettre au courant du plan (ce qu'il aurait pu faire avant s'il n'avait pas été si stupide) :  
« Vise les pattes autant de fois que possible pour l'immobiliser… »  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son boss. Leur regard se croisa mais il lui était impossible de savoir ce que pensait son ami. L'italien aurait pu s'expliquer, avouer qu'il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir embrassé son amant avant sa mort. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et l'araignée se rapprochait. Il reporta son attention sur le danger ambiant. Il aurait presque sursauté quand le cri de la chose retentit tout près d'eux. A cran, il grogna :  
« Bon sang où est-elle allée, montre-toi pourriture. »  
Comme si elle n'attendait que cet ordre pour se montrer, la bestiole apparut, courant au plafond. Ils se mirent à tirer tous, mais elle était bien trop rapide. Elle disparut en quelques secondes. D'une voix doucereuse Tony ordonna :  
« Viens ma mignonne, viens, sors de ton trou. »  
Un cri retentit venant d'en dessous d'une table, ils tirèrent de nouveau. Bizarrement, malgré l'inquiétude et le danger, l'ex chasseur se sentait bien sûr exister et heureux de retrouver le goût du risque et de la chasse. Les balles traversèrent la table, touchant le démon qui, au lieu de les attaquer, voulut atteindre le gros ours en peluche. Cette fois les projectiles la ralentirent. Dean hurla :  
« Maintenant Sam. »  
Ils continuèrent à tirer pendant que le cadet allumait le lance-flammes. La bestiole prit feu et beugla d'agonie, elle se débattait contre le feu qui dévorait déjà sa chair, laissant dans l'air une odeur quasi insoutenable. La chose se tordait de douleur en se consumant. Peu à peu les cris cessèrent et elle s'effondra. Une épaisse fumée noire emplit la pièce, déclenchant le système anti incendies. L'eau trempa bien vite tout se qui se trouvait dans la pièce, les chasseurs y compris. L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lancer une vanne, quand il vit du coin de son œil l'énorme jouet bouger :  
« J'ai rêvé ? »  
Tony recula instinctivement et vérifia la position de son patron avant de répondre :  
« Tu n'as pas rêvé… »  
L'ours bougea de nouveau, les faisant reculer. Sam grimaça :  
« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ! »  
Ironisant, l'italien lança :  
« Ca dépend, tu penses à quoi ? »  
« A ça ! »  
Sortant du trou, une dizaine de mini démons araignées se précipitèrent vers eux en poussant des cris. Ils se mirent à leur tirer dessus, mais comment mettre le feu à quelque chose quand tout autour de vous est mouillé. Ils tiraient, tiraient mais les bestioles se relevaient toujours, s'approchant un peu plus…  
Tentant de couvrir le bruit ambiant, l'ex chasseur hurla :  
« Il faut les entraîner là-haut. »  
Dean brailla à son tour :  
« Vas-y toi, essaie de les convaincre de monter dans l'ascenseur. »  
Tony chercha un autre moyen de les attirer à l'étage. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Caché par un rideau rouge tout près de l'ascenseur se trouvait un escalier. Sans même réfléchir, il hurla :  
« Jethro ! »  
Une fois qu'il eut capté l'attention de son boss, il lui montra sa trouvaille. Gibbs attrapa Sam par le col et l'entraîna vers l'escalier. Son aîné ferma la marche. Aussi vite que possible, ils se rendirent à l'étage, le patron explosa le détecteur de fumée et ils se mirent en position.  
Trempés, ils attendirent, braquant leur arme sur la porte. L'attente était insoutenable, l'eau dégoulinait des cheveux de l'italien brouillant sa vue. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et un froid glacial le traversa. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre, déjà les araignées se précipitaient vers eux. De nouveau ils les canardèrent. Le cadet alluma le lance-flammes et son frère lui ordonna :  
« Vas-y, crame tout ! »  
Il tenta de ne toucher que les mini démons mais n'y parvint pas. Gibbs en dégomma trois à la suite et Sam y mit le feu. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une… Le feu se propagea vite dans la pièce, faisant fondre les poupons, noircissant les peluches, les puzzles et les trains électriques. La chaleur était insoutenable, d'un même mouvement les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent du magasin. Une fois en sûreté près de sa précieuse voiture, Dean se mit à rire :  
« Il fait chaud dans le coin non ? »  
Tony s'appuya contre l'impala :  
« C'est le climat qui veut ça… »  
Ils échangèrent un regard de complicité. L'aîné fixa le patron qui regardait les flammes dévorer le magasin :  
« Hé vous voilà chasseur. »  
L'italien lui frappa l'épaule mais il protesta :  
« Quoi ! C'est vrai, tu peux pas nier qu'il est doué ! »  
« Comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprend d'habitude. C'est pas une raison pour lui donner des idées. »  
Sam balança le lance-flammes dans le coffre en se plaignant :  
« La prochaine fois c'est pas moi qui prends ce truc, ça pèse une tonne et j'ai la main en feu. »  
« Oh arrête de te plaindre frérot, on s'est bien amusé ! »  
« On ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que les pompiers ne débarquent ! »  
« Bonne idée. »  
Le bonheur fut total quand ils entrèrent tout les quatre dans l'appartement sains et saufs. Bizarrement les deux frères disparurent bien vite dans leur chambre, le laissant seul avec son patron. Transi de froid et aussi pour échapper au regard de son patron, il fila dans la salle de bains puis dans sa chambre. Il tendit une serviette, un pull et un jean à son ami, avant d'aller se changer lui-même. Il prit tout son temps, vraiment pas impatient de se retrouver face à son boss. Il finit quand même par le rejoindre, c'était étrange de le voir porté ses vêtements. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire maintenant :  
« Euh… Tu veux un café ? »  
« C'est une question ? »  
Ravi d'avoir trouvé de quoi s'occuper, l'italien fila à la cuisine. L'odeur du café emplit la pièce et il tendit une tasse à son patron, il ne le quittait pas des yeux…  
Devait-il s'excuser ? Non ça ce n'était pas dans le genre de Gibbs. S'expliquer peut-être ? Ouais seulement un 'je suis dingue de toi' ce n'était probablement pas une explication valable. Recommencer là tout de suite ? Après tout il ne l'avait pas frappé la première fois. Il se souvint de l'époque de la chasse avec Shaï, après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné il n'avait qu'une envie qu'il recommence…  
Et heureusement c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tony s'avança vers son patron et fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Cette fois pas de presque pas d'effleurement…  
Sans vraiment savoir lequel d'eux entrouvrit la bouche le premier, l'italien glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son supérieur. Le goût amer du café emplissait la bouche de l'ex marine, ce baiser était un vrai appel à la luxure. S'il avait eu froid, la sensation était passée, il avait chaud, brûlait carrément. Avec autorité Jethro posa sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant plus près encore. Il ne pouvait y croire, tout ça n'était en fait qu'un rêve…  
Si c'était le cas, il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Quand ils se quittèrent à bout de souffle, rouge de confusion, Tony marmonna :  
« Je comprends pourquoi tu as autant d'ex femme. Euh désolé… On devrait oublier tout ça et euh faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ? »  
Se fichant pas mal de ne pas croire en dieu cette fois, l'italien pria pour que Gibbs n'acquiesce pas. Prière qui tourna court quand une main le saisit, l'obligeant à embrasser de nouveau les lèvres si tentantes. Pour un trop court instant cependant, la voix de son patron retentit tout près de son oreille :  
« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne fais rien contre ma volonté. »  
Jethro le relâcha, termina sa tasse et sortit en grognant :  
« Ne sois pas en retard demain ! »  
Plus que troublé, le chasseur se laissa tomber sur le canapé. En entendant la porte claquer, les deux frères sortirent de leur trou :  
« Alors c'est chaud bouillant ? »  
« La ferme Dean ! Tu vois bien qu'il est pas bien. »  
Tony se mit à sourire :  
« Pas bien ? Tu rigoles je suis…»  
« Il embrasse si bien que ça ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
« Mieux que Shaï ? »  
Le cadet frappa son frère :  
« Ca va pas de poser des question pareilles ? »  
L'aîné leva les mains signifiant clairement quoi ? L'italien répondit quand même à la question :  
« C'est différent… Juste différent, pas moins intense pas, plus fort juste… »  
D'une même voix, les deux frères acquiescèrent :  
« Différent ! »  
« Ouais. »  
Flottant sur un petit nuage, il s'allongea sur le canapé, Sam alluma la télé et Dean distribua les bières…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nerveux Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, le retour au boulot ne se ferait pas sans heurts. Ce matin très tôt, les deux frères étaient repartis, laissant un vide derrière eux. Autant dire que la journée n'avait pas bien commencé. Et maintenant il allait devoir affronter le regard persistant de Ziva, celui trop curieux de Tim et ne parlons même pas du regard de Gibbs.  
Bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, il lança un joyeux :  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! »  
L'israélienne lui jeta un regard étrange, McGee lui sourit et Jethro… N'était pas la. Déçu, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. A peine deux secondes plus tard, une boule d'énergie gothique lui sauta dessus et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux :  
« Toooooony ! »  
« Salut Abby ! »  
« Ca va ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Et l'invité qui a tapé l'incruste ? »  
« On a fait un barbecue ! »  
« Les frangins ? »  
« Repartis vers de nouvelles aventures. »  
« Pas trop chamboulé ? »  
« Si mais pas par ce que tu crois. »  
Il lui lança un regarda avec insistance, et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux :  
« Est-ce que… »  
Tout près d'elle, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre aussitôt elle se releva :  
« Salut Gibbs tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui ! »  
Elle cessa de sourire et fila bien vite. Sans même un bonjour, le patron ordonna à l'italien :  
« Vance attend ton report sur le meurtre des deux marines. »  
« Mon rapport ? »  
« Celui qui dit que, avant que tu tombes malade, nous avons suivi la piste de Cissé Elbasse qui, par vengeance, a tué nos deux marines et s'est ensuite suicidé. »  
« Ah oui bien sûr, ce rapport. »  
Inquiet de ce que son patron avait bien pu magouiller, il falsifia quand même son témoignage, se demandant comment le boss avait réussi à faire taire Ziva.  
Une fois bouclé, il tapa le nom de leur prétendu criminel dans la base de données. Et fut impressionné par le casier de celui-ci, plus long que le bras. Un suicide ?  
Sans un mot, il descendit à la morgue pour trouver Ducky :  
« Salut Duck ! »  
« Oh bonjour Antony ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ? »  
Le ton était très ironique :  
« Euh oui bien mieux merci. Dis-moi, je suis venu pour notre suspect Cissé Elbasse… »  
« Hé bien ? »  
« Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est cette maladie je crois que ça m'a laissé quelques séquelles. »  
« Des pertes de mémoire bien sûr. Hé bien, notre ami s'est pendu dans sa cuisine vois-tu ? Il était malade et serait probablement mort d'un cancer avant la fin de l'année. C'est un ex marine vois-tu, il ne devait pas supporter l'idée de mourir dans un lit. On me l'a amené, Jethro a trouvé tous les indices l'impliquant dans le meurtre de nos deux marines et quand il a cherché à le trouver, il n'était pas si loin. »  
« Je vois… Je vois… Merci Ducky ! »  
« Je t'en prie. »

Soulagé, Tony entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes allaient se refermer quand le patron les arrêta pour se faufiler dans l'habitacle. D'un coup ce fut comme si l'air se raréfiait, la température monta d'un coup et l'italien eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Comment faire pour travailler ensemble à présent ?  
« Gibbs euuh… »  
Qu'allait-il dire exactement, aucune idée. Jethro arrêta la cabine :  
« Vas-y, crache le morceau ! »  
« Euh en fait, j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire. »  
« C'est à noter dans le calendrier, j'ai enfin réussi à te faire taire ! »  
Ca ne fit pas sourire l'italien, qui murmura :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? »  
« D'oublier la règle 12. »  
Déjà au bort de la crise cardiaque rien que pour avoir entendu cette phrase, Tony dut s'accrocher à l'habitacle quand son supérieur fondit sur ses lèvres. Voilà un fantasme qu'il avait toujours voulu assouvir…  
Avide de plus de sensations, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du marine au moment même où la langue de celui-ci s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. C'était trop tard, deux baisers et il ne pourrait plus jamais boire de café sans repenser au goût indéfinissable de la langue de son boss. C'était trop cette chaleur, cet ascenseur, ces doigts qui venaient de se glisser sous sa chemise. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir quelques problèmes dans son pantalon si Gibbs continuait comme ça.  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletants. L'italien ne put s'empêcher d'avouer :  
« Euh en fait, je parlais de la chasse. »  
Une main s'abattit sur sa tête :  
« Mais la réponse dépassait toutes mes espérances patron. Euh je peux poser une question ? »  
Qui ne dit mot consent :  
« Pas que je me plaigne hein, mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire c'est pas rien… »  
« Je ne fais rien contre ma volonté tu te souviens et rien non plus à la légère… »  
« Sauf tes mariages… »  
« Je ne te demanderai jamais en mariage… »  
« Je m'en remettrai ! »  
« A chaque fois ça s'est terminé en désastre. »  
« Donc cette fois ça devrait marcher ? »  
L'ex marine ne répondit pas :  
« Je suis un mec, tu te souviens ? »  
Le regard de Jethro effleura son entrejambe :  
« J'avais remarqué. »  
L'italien en aurait presque rougi. Bien trop tôt à son goût, Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en route, lui signifiant que la conversation (si ç'en avait été une) était finie.  
Ils sortirent de l'habitacle et tombèrent directement sur Vance :  
« Tiens monsieur DiNozzo, vous êtes de retour. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, vous semblez bizarre… »  
Gibbs passa à coté de son patron, laissant Tony se débrouiller seul :  
« Euh… »  
Abby se précipita vers eux, lui sauvant la mise :  
« Au mon pauvre, c'est la fièvre, c'est ça ce n'est pas passé, tu es encore malade ? »  
« Oui sûrement… »  
Elle lui sourit, amusée :  
« Et ce que tu as semble contagieux apparemment, qui aurait cru que ça finirais comme ça. »  
Léon les regarda tour à tour, flairant un truc étrange. La laborantine entraîna son ami jusqu'à son siège :  
« Tiens là viens t'asseoir ! »  
« Merci Abs ! »  
« Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous, je venais justement donner congés à vos collègues, ils ont travaillé tout le week-end… »

a suivre....

* * *

voilà voilà j'espère que vous aimé abby et que la mort de la bébête sa allait

le prochain chapitre va tardé un peu je par mercredi en vacance (seulement 4 jours) donc la suite dimanche prochain je pense ^^


	5. Chapter 5

voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tony regardait la télé sans vraiment la voir, ce silence dans l'appartement depuis le départ des frères était pesant. A tel point qu'il songeait même à déménager. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de son première appart. Shaï et lui avaient mis à peine trois jours à le trouver, c'était minuscule mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'y sentaient bien.  
L'italien s'apercevait peu à peu qu'il avait besoin de changement dans sa vie…  
On toqua à la porte, il se leva et fut surpris de trouver son patron sur le seuil :  
« Gibbs euh qu'est-ce que… Entre ! »  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil :  
« Je suis venu te rendre ça. »  
Il lui tendit les quatre petits flacons d'eau bénite :  
« Ah oui merci, on ne les a pas utilisés du coup. Euh tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? »  
« Tu n'as rien plus de fort ? »  
« Bière ? Whisky ? »  
Jethro lui jeta juste un regard pourtant très clair :  
« Whisky ! Installe-toi. »  
Pendant que son boss enlevait sa veste et s'asseyait, il prépara deux verres et emmena la bouteille sur la table basse. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et servit son invité. L'ex marine trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tony bafouilla :  
« Il est… Italien… »  
Son patron ne répondit pas :  
« Jethro, qu'est-ce que… »  
« Ca fait deux fois ! »  
« Hein ? »  
« Que tu m'appelles comme ça. »  
Rien que ça ? Juste deux ?  
« Et ? »  
Aucune réponse, juste une autre gorgée d'alcool :  
« Gibbs… Ecoute je sais pas où tu en es, d'ailleurs je suis pas sûr non plus mais tu as appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours et… il faut le temps de digérer et… »  
« On a déjà eu cette discussion ! »  
« Ah je suis pas convaincu, ta façon de parler sans jamais rien dire est perturbante, du coup je sais pas vraiment ce que tu penses ni ce que tu veux ou… »  
Ce fut pourtant très clair quand son patron le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tony lâcha son verre qui se répandit sur le sol. Chaque nouveau baiser était plus fort, plus passionné que le précédent.  
Assoiffé de plus de sensations, l'italien s'allongea sur le canapé, entraînant son boss. Le corps de son ami tout contre le sien était un pur délice. Alors que la langue de celui-ci caressait la sienne avec avidité, Tony s'attaqua au vêtement de son supérieur, enlevant progressivement la chemise puis le t-shirt qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce qu'il désirait tant toucher. Il sentit son patron se contracter quand il posa ses doigts glacés sur sa peau nue. Les lèvres de Jethro sur les siennes, son ventre tout contre sa paume, leur bassin en contact permanent, il ne pouvait que réagir tant la situation était excitante. La question qui lui traversa l'esprit n'arrangea rien à son état…  
Jusqu'où irait-il ce soir ?  
Comme pour répondre à la question, Gibbs posa sa main entre eux, frôlant exagérément la braguette de son jean. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Tony quitta la bouche de son patron, par manque d'oxygène mais aussi pour pouvoir retenir les gémissements qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pousser. Il fut bien vite en manque. Pour le combler, il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou avec la furieuse envie de lui faire un suçon. C'est la peur de se prendre une claque qui l'empêcha de marquer son patron. Il se contenta de lécher cette peau si tentante, son goût, son odeur décuplèrent le désir qui naissait dans son pantalon. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son supérieur, le sourire qu'il lui fit était assez clair. D'une voix rauque, l'italien marmonna la mort dans l'âme :  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. »  
Il fit une nouvelle petite prière (tout en se disant que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par vraiment croire en dieu) pour que Gibbs lui rétorque qu'il ne voulait pas partir…  
Il continua d'espérer et tomba de haut quand son patron se releva en lui disant :  
«En effet ! »  
Tony retint un grognement de frustration… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que Jethro remettait sa chemise et son t-shirt dans son pantalon. Déprimé, il raccompagna l'ex marine à la porte en pensant à la douche froide qu'il ferait bien de prendre. Arrivé vers la sortie, il soupira :  
« A demain. »  
Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser son ami fuir, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, pourtant c'était le cas.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs décamper de la sorte.  
L'italien sursauta quand, au lieu de sortir, le dit fuyard reprit ses lèvres avec force, comme ça, devant la porte grande ouverte. Au moment ou cette pensé traversa l'esprit de Tony, son patron la referma d'un coup de pied. Il devait vraiment lire dans ses pensées. Leur bouche toujours scellée, l'ex marine l'entraîna avec autorité vers la chambre à coucher. L'italien tenta de ne pas penser au slip sale qui traînait sur le sol, à la bière a moitié bue qui attendait sur la table de nuit, à la poubelle qui débordait et surtout, aux quelques magasines pornos gay que Dean lui avait gentiment offerts le jour de son départ.  
Heureusement, Gibbs ne sembla rien remarquer, il était bien trop occupé à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire la braguette de son jean. Tony se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand enfin son supérieur la fit descendre. D'un geste, il fit voler son pantalon dans la pièce. Il se retrouva ainsi pieds nus et en boxer devant son patron.  
Il s'approcha tel un prédateur et enleva de nouveau la chemise et le t-shirt de leur prison.  
Leur regard ne se quittait pas quand il les lui ôta d'un seul mouvement. Jethro se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes.  
Bavant littéralement devant cette vison, l'italien s'agenouilla devant son partenaire et détacha la ceinture qui retenait les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait.  
Enfin Leroy se retrouva nu devant lui. Il frissonna d'anticipation devant le sexe dressé de son patron. Rapidement, sans aucune grâce, Tony enleva son t-shirt et son boxer libérant sa propre érection. Il attira son ami à lui pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit avant de se laisse tomber tout près, entrechoquant leur corps.  
Avec une frénésie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, l'italien s'attaqua au torse de l'ex marine. Effleurant de la main les poils grisonnants qui le parsemaient, léchant ses tétons dressés. Avec autorité, Jethro plaqua sa main derrière sa nuque pour accentuer la caresse.  
Tony fit durer le plaisir, descendant lentement, vraiment lentement vers l'objet de sa convoitise.  
Il s'attarda un long moment sur le nombril du marine, s'amusant à y entrer la langue, à en lécher le contour. Rendant Gibbs fou, il le sentait, l'inactivité n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il tenta de se relever mais il l'en empêcha, le forçant à se rallonger. L'homme grogna :  
« Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il faut aller plus vite ou que ça ne te plait pas ? »  
La main de son supérieur vint donner une claque sur ses fesses, ce qui le fit rire. Le cœur gonflé de sentiments tous plus forts les uns que les autres, l'italien posa ses lèvres sur l'aine de son partenaire.  
L'envie fut trop forte pour y résister encore, il se glissa entre les jambes du marine et embrassa son sexe dressé, le faisant frémir.  
Doucement il commença par masturber son supérieur, juste du bout des doigts pour le rendre dingue. Il observa son visage, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées, l'homme semblait apprécier cette torture. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure, léchant par petits coups le gland qu'il venait de découvrir. Jethro se contractait à chaque coup de langue, rendant la situation encore plus excitante.  
Tony descendit progressivement sur l'érection de son partenaire, le faisant gémir. Pressé d'entendre encore ce son envoûtant, il commença à aller et venir de plus en plus vite. Sentant Gibbs prêt à exploser, il s'arrêta brusquement faisant grogner le marine.  
Tout était étrangement facile, comme s'il connaissait déjà le corps Jethro. Il avait imaginé tant de fois ce moment que tout paraissait parfait et irréel.  
Peut-être que ça l'était, peut-être que le venin de l'araignée l'avait plongé dans un rêve et qu'il n'en était jamais sorti.  
Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, vraiment pas.  
Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller plus loin ?  
Peu sûr de lui, il s'agenouilla et tendit le bras pour fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Manquant de faire tomber la bouteille de bière, il en sortit un préservatif et un flacon de gel. Il jeta un regard à Gibbs, son regard brûlant de désir était très clair. Et s'il avait encore des doutes, ils disparurent quand son partenaire prit le condom et en déchira l'ouverture avec les dents.  
La vision était un vrai appel à la luxure, l'ex marine se releva pour lui enfiler lui-même le contraceptif. Les doigts de son boss sur son érection déclenchèrent une vague de plaisir dans ses reins.  
Essayant d'oublier qu'il était à genoux entre les cuisses de son patron et de calmer les battements de son cœur bien trop rapides, Tony ouvrit la bouche et tenta de demander :  
« Est-ce que… »  
« Si tu me demandes si je suis sûr de moi, je t'assure que je m'en vais maintenant, je n'ai rien d'une pucelle effarouchée. »  
Tony se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa sur ses doigts. Nerveux, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son partenaire allongé lascivement sur le lit. Comprenant qu'il hésitait encore, Jethro releva les jambes. D'un coup l'italien eut très chaud. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il introduisit un doigts à l'intérieur de son patron. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, par gêne ? Par plaisir ? De douleur ? Impossible de savoir et s'il osait demander, Gibbs était capable de lui en foutre une.  
Doucement il commença à le préparer, il n'eut pas de protestations. Il glissa alors un autre de ses doigts en lui. Jethro se cambra, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.  
Il se plaça alors au-dessus de lui.  
S'allongeant entre ses jambes, il guida son sexe et le pénétra enfin. Il s'appuya sur ses deux mains, encadrant le torse de son patron et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Son cœur serré par ce moment incroyable, par ces sensations qui envahissaient tout son corps. La sueur commença à perler sur son front sous l'effort.  
Il se retira et s'introduisit de nouveau en lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, pleins de précautions, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à son amant. Qui plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses, le forçant à aller plus vite et plus loin. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient ainsi que leur sueur.  
Les bras de Tony, soutenant son corps, commençaient à fatiguer mais leur plaisir était trop grand pour y penser. A chaque coup de reins, un feu intense courait dans ses veines. Le visage de Gibbs reflétait toute la jouissance que lui-même ressentait. Les doigts de son patron sur son postérieur guidaient le rythme et le faisaient aller et venir au gré de leur envie.  
Tony se pencha pour embrasser son amant, collant un peu plus leur corps. Il ne faisait plus qu'un, n'était plus que désir et contentement.  
Jethro resserra ses cuisses autour de lui, décuplant son plaisir. Tout était trop fort, trop bon, trop parfait. Il avait sûrement raison, quelques minutes plus tôt, en pensant se trouver en plein milieu d'un rêve…  
D'un fantasme drôlement convaincant. Les paumes de son amant sur lui paraissaient étrangement réelles, l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait de leur corps en plein actione était entêtante. Leur bassin moite de transpiration semblait fait pour s'emboîter.  
Et les gémissements que laissait échapper Jethro étaient un vrai délice à ses oreilles…  
Et pourtant… Est-ce que dans l'un de ses fantasmes l'engourdissement gagnerait ses bras ? Est-ce que la fatigue le ferait vaciller sous l'effort ? Est-ce que les vagues qui déferlaient dans tout son corps seraient aussi puissantes ?  
Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres finit de le convaincre, tout était bien réel. Envahi par trop de sensations à la fois, il se sentit partir. Il accéléra encore et encore, reprenant le contrôle de leur rythme.  
C'est le cri rauque que poussa son amant qui déclencha sa jouissance. Il se libéra dans un dernier râle, son patron ne tarda pas à suivre, trempant leur corps joint de sperme. Epuisé, Tony se laissa tomber sur le coté heurtant le mur, à bout souffle. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de Gibbs. Il se mit a douter avait-il été à la hauteur ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux quand les doigts de Jethro lui retirèrent le préservatif pour le jeter dans la corbeille débordante.  
Il lui attrapa ensuite la nuque pour l'embrasser. Bizarrement, ce baiser signifia beaucoup, quelque chose entre 'j'ai pris mon pied' et 'c'était parfait'…  
Rassuré Tony s'endormit.  
C'est une voix, plusieurs heures plus tard, qui le réveilla :  
« Hé bé, j'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais. »  
Son cœur manqua un battement, là, devant lui assis sur sa commode, tout aussi jeune et aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Shaï lui souriait :  
« C'est moi ! »  
« C'est pas possible tu es… »  
« Mort ? Ouais à ce qui paraît. »  
« Tu ne peux pas être un fantôme, j'ai tout brûlé, tout… »  
« Rassure-toi tu as fait du bon boulot. »  
Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il désigna le corps nu de Jethro du menton :  
« C'est quand même pas trop tôt ! »  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'aimeras toujours, je le sais. »  
« C'est vrai. »  
« Alors ça me va, sois juste heureux. »  
Doucement l'image commença à disparaître :  
« Shaï ? »  
« Ouep ? »  
« Est-ce que Nonna avait raison ? »  
Il sembla réfléchir :  
« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cru au paradis hein ? »  
Il hocha la tête :  
« Hé bien je crois que ta grand mère et moi on avait tort. »  
Le jeune homme s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :  
« A plus tard j'espère beau gosse. »  
Tony cligna des yeux juste une seconde et pourtant son ex amour avait déjà disparu.  
Il se réveilla dans un léger sursaut, aussitôt son regard se porta sur la commode mais il n'y avait plus rien.  
Serein, il se rendormit…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est l'odeur du café qui le tira de nouveau du sommeil, il se mit à sourire. Il se leva, passa un boxer propre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis longtemps… Tout était parfait ce matin, enfin tout ou presque, il restait quand même quelques zones d'ombre. De quelle humeur serait Gibbs ce matin ? Regrettait-il ?  
Il s'arrêta net. Assis devant sa caisse de chasse, son amant tenait entre ses mains le sac de sortilèges :  
« Non ne l'ouvre pas ! »  
« C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour le matin ? »  
« Tu ne dois pas ouvrir ça. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »  
Mentir ou être honnête ? :  
« Une photo de Shannon et Kelly, quelques herbes, de la cire, un bout de papier avec une incantation et d'autres petites choses. »  
« Une photo ? »  
« Je l'ai volée chez toi. »  
Tony fut soulagé de voir que son patron semblait plus curieux que fâché :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« C'est du vaudou ! Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé pour elles, j'ai voulu les aider et m'assurer qu'elles ne reviennent pas te hanter. »  
Son supérieur continuait de le fixer intensément, attendant visiblement plus d'infos :  
« Il y a plusieurs raisons à l'état de fantôme, une tache inachevée, un désir de vengeance ou une mort violente… Ils meurent et sont en colère alors ils reviennent mais perturbés, différents. Je voulais juste que leurs deux âmes reposent en paix. Tu es le propriétaire de la photo, tu ne dois pas ouvrir le sac ou le charme sera brisé. »  
« Tu as fait un sac pour Shaï ? »  
« Non je t'ai parlé du bûcher funéraire, s'il ne reste rien de la personne sur cette terre, elle ne peut pas revenir. Tous les chasseurs sont incinérés… »  
Le silence s'installa jusqu'au moment où l'italien murmura :  
« Jethro ? »  
Il ne releva même pas la tête :  
« MMmm. »  
« Est-ce que… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien… »  
Le regard noir que lui jeta Gibbs le fit continuer :  
« Est-ce que… »  
« Tu vas m'obliger à répéter quoi ? »  
« J'ai besoin de savoir si ça compte pour toi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, si ce qui se passe entre nous va s'arrêter brutalement ou… »  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. »  
Tony se sentit soulagé, l'avenir s'annonçait plutôt bien.  
Sa vie changeait et dans le bon sens. Il était bien décidé à déménager maintenant et bien décidé à reprendre la chasse…  
Il avait même déjà trouvé sa nouvelle proie. Peut-être même avec un peu de chance qu'il n'irait pas seul :  
« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais la maison en bas de ta rue ? Celle qui n'est plus habitée depuis un moment. »  
Jethro hocha la tête et l'italien continua :  
« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un fantôme dedans, ça te dirait d'aller jeter un œil ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes les fois en trois jours où tu as répété que je ne devais pas m'intéresser à tout ça ? »  
« Ma grand-mère était apparemment trop défaitiste, il se pourrait que les flammes de l'enfer ne nous attendent pas tous. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te faisait croire qu'elle avait raison ? »  
« J'ai pillé des tombes, brûlé des cadavres, enfreint je ne sais combien de lois divines, y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. »  
Gibbs but une gorgé de café. L'italien redemanda :  
« Alors ça te dit ? Un fantôme ? »  
« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire aujourd'hui… »  
Tony se pencha dans la boite, en sortit un de ses fusils à canon scié :  
« Celui-là est spécialement pour les balles de sel. »  
« Du sel ? »  
Quand il était entré au NCIS, son patron lui avait appris énormément de choses. Une pointe de fierté le fit sourire, il avait l'occasion aujourd'hui de lui en apprendre tout autant…  
Un amant, un travail génial et des chasses existantes, comment la vie pourrait-elle être plus parfaite ?

Fin

* * *

voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin...

merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
